Wickedly Evil
by Queen Sapphire
Summary: Her wickedness was her indestructible shield, forever attached to her. Students with low or high status avoided her, the queen bees favoured her, and delinquents played fire with her. "The Wicked Witch" that was the name they all called her. If she was the villain and so be it but she never thought that her wickedness attracted more than fear and anger. MultiSaku
1. Chapter 1

Wickedly Evil

The woman was _disgusting_.

Her lips were dried and deformed, the shape and colour was abnormal, it was not right. It almost matched with her dull hollow eyes, her orbs were revolting like its colour. Green _fucking_ vomit.

The skin she wore so proudly was grey and ruined. Scabs and burns sprayed all over her body, most of them were from her bullies in her childhood and some of them were accidental. Her skin was ruined like her odd-coloured oily hair, she used to cherish her once-lovely tresses but she gave up, turning it into a lifeless mess.

Her body was a disgrace, she was tall and awkward, and all _she_ saw in her body was fat and her huge rolls. She was ashamed of it.

* * *

"_You should lose weight, it's disgusting to look at."_

_Her parents never failed to add their snide remarks __**every time**__ she took a bite of her dinner. (Barely even took a bite of her chicken.)_

"_Seriously, it's not good for a girl in your age. When you grow up, you won't be happy, you know that? Tsk, you need to focus on losing weight not spending your entire day watching anime and reading mangas."_

"_Listen to your mother, dear. She is right and you are addicted to your computer, it's not good."_

"_Look at your friends, they're all so thin, you know why? Because they exercised and eat healthy food! That pretty girl, Karin, she looks beautiful and thin. Learn from her!"_

_Her parents loved to compare her with other people. (But Karin was ill, she was thin because she was sick. She didn't feel well and she felt she was going to die but people kept telling her that she looked good because she lost a ton of weight. They were envious of her, saying, "I wish I have your thin thighs" and "I wish my stomach was like yours". Karin wanted to smack their faces but she was too weak to.)_

_She bit her dried lips as she nodded, obediently._

* * *

Her personality was ugly too, she had a dangerous temper, and it was like a volcano and it was ready to erupt if reckoned with. She was envious of people who were happy, glaring and sneering at them, especially at the gorgeous ones, female or male, she didn't discriminate. Her envy was horrid, she was envious of them because they were happy and she wasn't.

She didn't mean to, she knew that envy was ugly, she wanted to be a good person but when gossip and rumours roamed around her, she can't help it, if she showed a pitiful expression then _they_ overrule her, she won't let them as she relied her disgusting side to protect her from them and she was damn good at it too. It was her trusty shield.

* * *

"_Hey, Naruto and I are going to karaoke with some people. Wanna come?" He forcedly invited her. He didn't like her, she was a mean bitch and she insulted everybody who came to interact with her. He even heard that she bullied students just for amusement, it was sick. _

_He was wary of her and he didn't trust her for shit even if Naruto tried to persuade him to befriend her. _

_She observed his face and scrunched up her nose. His palms were sweaty as he held his nervous smile. Her judging stare made his insides queasy, her cold stare bored into his face. Her piercing eyes made him flinched as if he was facing an angry caged animal, it was ready to ensnare him. That animal was ready to take him alive, ripping his soul into tiny pieces, so he can't glue it back._

_She clicked her tongue in distaste._

"_Tch." She spat venomously as she snapped her book shut. Her day was now ruined. Her orbs glared at the poor victim as she sneered at his face. She went out of the classroom, ignoring the person who invited her. Her actions clearly declined his invitation._

_He grimaced at the sound of her slamming the door._

_The person was left behind as he clenched his teeth and formed an offended scowl. He sent fiery daggers at the desk that belonged to her. She fueled his anger, she insulted him without saying a damn word, her eyes __secretly _tell all, he was done with her shitty attitude and he was prepared to smack her face right now but Naruto won't stand for it though, since that she and Naruto were once-childhood friends.

"_Geez, what a bitch. Why would Naruto be friends with her, anyways?" He shook his head in disbelief and disapproval as he went out._

_He felt insulted, the way she stared at him made him feel tense and uneasy. He wasn't used to these feelings, he was the happy-go-lucky guy like Naruto, everybody loved that guy because they were fun, silly and they were easy going, apparently, not everyone._

_Only her._

_Hell, even the Uchihas tolerate people like him and Naruto._

_Naruto was that bitch's only friend, it was one-sided though. The blonde was kind and happy, Naruto befriended an awful person who refused to acknowledge his existence, he was dirt and she stepped on him like he was nothing to her and yet, he still gave her his bright smiles._

_Naruto was a saint compare to him._

* * *

From a distance she looked like a witch from a fairytale, a villain even act like one but she doesn't care anymore.

* * *

_Why would she go and try to impress her love? She knew he wouldn't return her love. She was tired of putting on make-up and taking care of her hair._

_He called her 'annoying' and 'clingy'. She knew he was right. She viewed him as a source of love, making her to cling onto him because he made her feel warm and happy. Those feelings were nice, it soothed her. It was one-sided but she, herself knew it wasn't even romantic love and certainly not friendship, the feelings she held for him was more like an energy booster._

_Why would she try to look good? It was hopeless for her. It was tiring applying cosmetics every morning at six. She didn't see the point of it._

* * *

If she was the villain and so be it. She was going to be the Wicked Witch, her role was set and the curtains were opening.

Without a villain, the plot was nothing. Every story needed an evil villain or else, the story was just going to be about of a bunch of boring goody-two shoes with their overused clichés. The bad guys always bring out the worst and good out of them, the heroes.

Words were powerful.

And they were the strongest assets she had.

Her dull eyes were sharp. The witch wasn't oblivious of her words affecting her unlucky targets, she knew they stung and if she added a bit more then her words were from bee stingers into deceitful toxics. Almost like adding salt to the wounds.

She was fully aware of her words, expressions and dirty looks. She was familiar with the school's hierarchy, their whispers and their classified information. She can exploit everything but that action might ruin the hierarchy, she could careless. The villainess was acquainted with her surroundings. She was advantageous.

Her wickedness was her indestructible shield and it was forever attached to her. Students with low or high statuses avoid her, the queen bees favoured her, and the delinquents played fire with her and teachers were disappointed in her.

But, even how malicious she was or how sharp she was, the witch's wickedness attracted a substantial amount of souls who were interested of her persona. Surprisingly, she was unaware of it, she certainly didn't even tried to capture their attentions, and she was merely playing her role.

She attracted many varieties of people, some with low statuses, some with high statuses, some worship her, some loathe her, some agree and some disagree. That wasn't even the quarter of it.

The villainess only attracted their attentions, right?

_Right?_

* * *

Queen Sapphire: I know I need to work on my other stories but I don't have any motivation to do it. (I'll try to.)


	2. Chapter 2

Wickedly Evil

Sobs and cries echoed throughout the hallway, a student with a low status dropped on the floor and unleashed his hot tears, rolling down on his bruised cheeks. Sakura sauntered towards her locker. She ignored the crying student. His sobs weren't her concern.

She sneered as she passed by the unfortunate student. Sakura twisted her lock and continued to unlock its combination. She disregarded the student, she treated him like nothing, and besides, his status was low, so people looked down and gave pity on him but she was the Wicked Witch, she didn't discriminate, she had pity and sympathy for the boy but she didn't want to deal with him.

The student looked up at her, he widened his eyes, as the Wicked Witch was right in front of his eyes. He tried to resist his hiccups and his tears because she can harm him, verbally and he didn't want any more pain inflicting on him today, courtesy of his bullies.

The bruise swelled on his cheek, there was a small cut on his bottom lip, making it bleed blood and his left eye was black-and-blue. He flinched, the physical injuries hurt like hell, they can heal for a couple weeks but the Wicked Witch might stamped her noxious words on him for a life-time.

"I-I am s-sorry! I-I d-didn't mean to situate myself near your l-locker!" His was voice was brittle and hoarse. The student bowed down on his knees, shut his eyes, tightly. He was panicking, he didn't want to face the terrifying wrath of the witch as he trembled in fear. "I…_hic_…_hic_…p-please…" His droplets left trails as they ran down his face.

He looked up at her, opening his distressed dark brown eyes. The student bit his lip.

Her viridian eyes flickered at the student who was on the floor, apologizing in panic. The student's hiccups and sniffs annoyed her, it pierced her ears and she was having a pounding headache because of the student's crying. She disliked the sounds.

She was tired and she didn't want to deal with him with her snide comments.

Sakura's viridian orbs punctured through his dark brown orbs. He shut his eyes tightly as he silently waited for her attack. He clenched his sore fists and grounded his teeth, he was prepared.

But her remarks weren't flying in the air.

His brows furrowed, he was confused. He surely thought that the Wicked Witch would spat at him with her hurtful comments. He looked up at her, again. He expected that her cold daggers were boring into his skull and a snarl formed on her face. He didn't expect her blankly staring at him.

She blankly gazed at him, made her action perplexing.

He was bewildered. _What was she doing? _He thought. He furrowed his brows in utter confusion. Until, the gears in his head started working, he gazed at her orbs and there wasn't a hint of malice glazed over her eyes. She was just staring at him with no bad intentions.

_It was a __**warning**__. _He comprehended. The student widened his eyes in realization, he was astonished, never heard of the witch giving warnings. He stopped trembling as his tears gradually ended. His luck was off the charts.

She decided to let him off the hook.

He stood up and wiped his remaining tears as he bowed, heartily. "T-thank you, t-thank you v-very much!" He expressed his gratitude, briskly. His heart swelled up, his physical injuries still hurt but the Wicked Witch was being _merciful. _It was probably once a blue moon, he knew it won't going to happen again for him, he didn't care as long as he was still intact. Relief filled in him and fear was washed away out of his heart.

Sakura shooed him off as he vigorously nodded. He ran out of her sight with a relieved grin plastered on his face.

_I'm so tired. _The witch sighed as her locker creaked open.

It was the end of the day, Sakura pulled out her bag while she tried to pack up her needed materials but her locker was full of books and stacks of papers, her locker was a clutter. She rubbed her temples.

"Going soft, are we?" A feminine honeyed voice purred out behind her locker door. The person softly closed Sakura's locker but she left a small gap. The person exposed her face to the witch. It was Yamanaka Ino, one of the queen bees and a popular cheerleader.

Her back was rested on a locker beside to Sakura's. She was playing with her waist-long blonde platinum hair.

Yamanaka Ino was alluring, most male population of the school adored her; her baby-blues twinkled like the stars, her petite buttoned-nose was to die for, her luscious pink lips was glazed with her brand new lip-gloss and her skin was slightly tanned, making her look irresistible. She was proud of her blonde hair, she took care of it like it was her baby. She wore a high ponytail with bangs covered the right side of her face.

Ino was wearing her usual cheerleader outfit. A sleeveless and backless spandex dark green top with two tied strings around her long neck, her midriff was showing a bit, her tiny short dark green skirt had a big yellow 'KH' engraved on the hem of her skirt and to complete the set, her bright yellow pompoms were present in her hands.

"Spying, are we?" Sakura fired back, mockingly. She continued to pack her stuff, her homework's and books as the cheerleader tittered. Ino smirked as she pulled out her beloved mirror, adjusted her makeup and applied more on her face.

The cheerleader defined her eyelashes, made her eyes standing out more. "Not really, I was going to go home but on my way, I saw a marvelous scene playing in front of my lovely eyes. I couldn't resist, really." Ino finished enhancing her eyes then she pulled her brand new pink lip-gloss and reapplied onto her lips.

Sakura grumbled, she stuffed her materials in her old bag, she was set to go home. "Yamanaka, why are you still here?" The witch asked out of curiosity as she closed her locker.

Ino puckered her lips after that she put her stuff back. Her mischievous baby-blues gleamed at her. "Sakura-chan." She purred. "We have been _'friends'_ for awhile, call me Ino-chan."

The witch rolled her eyes.

Ino pouted, childishly. "Oh well. Anyways, I have a request for you, my little witch." She grinned, playfully.

"And that is?" Sakura asked as she crossed her arms. She raised a brow.

"My stupid older brother is in trouble, _again_." Ino sighed. "Our daddy-dear had enough of his shit and the Yamanaka family doesn't want any…dirt on their clean titles." She rolled her eyes, she scrunched her nose in distaste. "The thing is... he vandalized the school walls with his 'art'. "

"That's not that bad." Sakura said.

"And he blew up the chemistry lab into tiny pieces this morning." Ino added as she sighed in distress.

"Fucking again?" Sakura asked brusquely.

The blonde female winced. "He's a pyromaniac or some crazy shit like that." The cheerleader rolled her eyes, she could careless what her older brother proclaimed himself. "Anyways, he's stuck in the principal's office right now but I don't think Principal Tsunade called our father…yet."

She clicked her tongue then a smirk played on her face. "Oh and why would this request benefit me? I don't ever recall you saying anything for me." Sakura twirled a lock of her pink tresses. She didn't want money or a higher status. Sakura hummed, wondering what Ino would offer her. The witch was pretty picky about deals and requests, especially the rewards.

The blonde bombshell's lips formed a playful smile as her eyes glinted in confidence. "Since I'm pretty damn rich, I would merely offer you for some gold...but I don't think the Wicked Witch prefer that cheap trick." She winked, teasingly.

Sakura agreed while she nodded.

Ino strutted to Sakura then she grabbed the both of the witch's smooth hands. "How about I give you my…alliance." She chirped, merrily but she had a devilish smirk on her face.

Sakura scoffed, her brow raised.

"Think about it, if you're my ally the cheerleader team must accept it and so does the football team." Ino declared, boldly. "We'll cover your back, Sakura-chan." She softly added with a poised smile plastered on. Sakura saw no evil schemes behind her big sparkly doe-like eyes but there was hope in her eyes too, it made Sakura confused.

Her eyes were almost saying that…

_No, that's fucking __**outrageous**__. _Sakura thought.

That she actually wanted be… friends. If so, then the last sentence she added made sense. Sakura shook that ridiculous off her twisted head. She denied that unbelievable thought.

Anyways, the offer sounded advantageous, the football team _and_ the cheerleader team were going to be her allies in this miserable school. Sakura needed this offer but there were some risks, they might stab her in the back, literally or metaphorically, whichever come first. Alliances were valuable, it was like having a back up plan if shit went down, horribly.

"So, what you say? Deal?" Ino stretched out her hand, waiting for Sakura's approval.

"Yamanaka, you have a deal." Sakura agreed, wholeheartedly as she took the pretty blonde's hand and shook it gently. Sakura thought all the possible scenarios she might encounter, allies sounded pretty reasonable, her allies were going to defend her from danger and she was going to provide her skills to them, her dark words might discourage their opponents.

Ino grinned. "Great. You already know where my brother is, you just need to use your..._magic_." She giggled at her clever pun.

The witch snorted and shook her head. "Just…go." She grumbled.

"Hey, you gotta admit it was pretty witty." Ino pouted, childishly. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"My ass." She retorted.

"Hey, don't be such a…_smart-ass_." Ino grinned, laughing at her own joke. "Get it? 'Pretty witty'? 'My ass'?" She smiled broadly.

"No-no…just no."

"Don't sulk, Sakura-chan, I didn't mean to make you the…. _butt of the joke._" The cheerleader guffawed at her own punchline, tears were forming in her eyes as she boisterously sniggered. Her hand was clutching on her stomach while her shoulders were shaking, she was laughing really hard. Sakura let out a 'pfft' but she rolled her eyes, she covered her mouth to keep from her tiny giggles from escaping.

"I'm on fire today!" Ino proclaimed, she gave Sakura a broad grin. Before Ino added 'This Girl on Fire' lyrics, Sakura scoffed at her immature puns.

"Blonde bimbo." She said, tonelessly.

"But I'm your favourite blonde bimbo!" Ino playfully added as she passed by Sakura. "Ta-ta, my little witch!" She said her farewell. The cheerleader strutted out of Sakura's sight but the witch's ear still heard Ino's bouncy feet and her high-pitched giggles.

Silence filled the hallway.

Sakura shook her head but her lips curved a secret smile for a mere second. She sighed as she realized that she needed to get Ino's older brother out Principal Tsunade's radar. Tsunade was a tough nut to crack but not impossible and also, _fucking_ dangerous. She was playing with fire, a large piping hot fire with lethal flames that can ensnare jinxed victims but she was Sakura Haruno, the Wicked Witch.

* * *

She crossed her legs. "Yamanaka." A cold silence filled in the office. Tsunade's menacing hazel brown eyes bored into his thick skull, her eyes were glazed over with anger and frustration. She grounded her teeth, her brows furrowed and she clenched her powerful fists. Her muscles were tense and her nostrils flared, she was _pissed_ off. She was going to have a serene coffee(sake) break after school, she needed that break since this morning was hellish, Naruto and his ridiculous pranks, Kakashi boldly reading his _erotic literature_ instead of teaching the brats-_students_ and then she had to scold her perverted childhood friend, Jiraiya because he kept on peeping at the girls' change rooms.

Tsunade was exhausted.

She was going to go home and drink some sake but Yamanaka Deidara made it an impossible goal.

"Yamanaka, I don't understand why did you destroy the school's chemistry lab. Could you please tell my why?" Tsunade hissed, venomously as her fists trembled in frustration. She rubbed her temples, trying to comprehend what happened in the chemistry lab.

Yamanaka Deidara was the masculine counterpart of his younger sister, the feminine counterpart, Ino. His long blonde hair was more bold than his sister, he wore a half-ponytail and his bangs hung freely, his long bangs covered his left eye. His slanted sea lavender eyes gleamed impishly, behind that gleam, it was trouble, fire and rebellion. He had two tattooed mouths in each of his palms, his tattoos were his trademark. He wore the school's uniform, inappropriately, his white sleeve shirt was rumpled, he unbuttoned some of his buttons, he didn't have his tie, this was violating the dress code but he looked handsome.

Deidara was tall and lean, his face was appealing too, making most female students drooled at the sight of him, his fangirls fainted when he looked at them, he was charming to the female eyes. He was feared for his hazardous home-made bombs which he was proud of, his bombs were his art and he loved it. He was used to this lifestyle, unconscious fangirls, art and explosives.

He set his bombs on the school before, in the gym, the boys' bathroom, the teacher's lounge but today, he blew up the chemistry lab which crossed the line. Apparently, some students were fatally injured in the process and the chemistry lab was school property, his father might needed to pay the damages and that was going to lead to disowning him or kicked him out of the house.

Deidara grinned. "Why not, yeah? I needed to test my new creation and the chemistry lab just happened to be there, yeah." He openly said as his grin heard something snapped at Tsunade's direction, it was her patience.

"Are you telling me that you needed to test one your stupid art and that the lab was just there?!" Tsunade bellowed, letting out her anger out. She slammed both of her fists on the desk, stacks of paper flew out, the pens jumped out of the cup and files were set aside. Deidara winced at the volume of her voice. Her thunderous yell was like a banshee's high-pitched scream, it reminded of his sister. Tsunade's nose flared out, she narrowed her eyes and her veins were protruding. "The hell kind of reason is that?!" She harshly snarled.

The pyromaniac gave her a lazy grin. Tsunade's eye twitched as she calm herself down by using her breathing exercise. She inhaled deeply and exhaled out, her nerves were almost calm, she unclenched her fists. Her hazel brown eyes dilated at the black telephone right next to her. She was now composed, she ignored her boiling rage nesting in her stomach, wanting to be free.

"Yamanaka, I need to speak to your father and we'll discuss this situation of yours." She stated coolly. Her hand reached out for the phone, slowly putting it next to her right ear as her other hand punched the phone number of the troublemaker's father. Yamanaka Inoichi was going to be furious with his son because of the damages he cost, she knew it since he visited her office almost weekly and his bad-behaviour must end today.

Deidara's muscles were rigid as a snarl formed on his face when his father was mentioned. He didn't consider him as his father, he loathed his father, he can go die in a ditch for all he care. He tightened his thin lips, even mentioning his name set him off. He seethed at the principal, "Don't call him my father." he muttered darkly as he bared his teeth. His father and him were like water and oil, they don't get along no matter what, they constantly fight each other and those fights lead to him kicked out of the house, sleeping outside or crash in a friend's place.

Tsunade raised a brow at his statement but shook it off as she continued to press the buttons.

Before she punched the last digit, a tapping sound emitted from the door.

_Knock_

_Knock_

She halted her actions as she set the phone down. "What is it _this time?_" Tsunade gritted out under her breath, her eyes were flashing dangerously, interruptions were irritating. Her brow twitched. "Yes, what is it, Shizune?" She sighed.

The door creaked open, her secretary was absent, but the door revealed a female student who had choppy pastel pink hair and a set of sharp viridian eyes. She wore the school uniform, a plain sleeved buttoned shirt with a lime green tie hung around her collar and a black plaid skirt. The pink-haired student wore a set of black knee socks and russet school loafers, her outfit was simple. Her orbs made contact with hazel, her dried lips pulled a chilling smile, her eyes gleamed wickedly.

Deidara's eyes glinted at the pink-haired student as a devilish smirk plastered on his charming face. He grinned at her.

The blonde principal raised her brow, "And why are you here, Miss Haruno?" she questioned her new guest. She heard of her, she was notorious in the school of her harshness. Some students came to her office in tears, they begged on their knees as they asked her to expel the evil Wicked Witch, their eyes were glazed over desperation. Tsunade noticed that Haruno Sakura was greatly feared by most of the students, people tried to defeat her but they were unsuccessful.

Sakura sauntered towards Deidara who was silently sitting on his chair, grinning ear to ear. "Principal, I had pegged you for a more honourable individual." Sakura stated as Tsunade's fists were clamped together. "Yamanaka-san didn't do anything wrong," She said, smirking. "You are blinded by anger. You're angry of the fact that the chemistry lab was destroyed but he wasn't at fault."

"_What?_" Tsunade drawled out, disbelief coated her hazel orbs as she gripped the edge of her desk. "You expect me believe that lie?!" She roared like a grizzly bear. "He even admitted that he blew it up!"

The Wicked Witch hummed in disapproval, crossing her arms. "Do you know the phrase, _'grin it and bear it'_? That what Yamanaka-san did, he hid his guilt and pain behind his grinning mask." She coolly lied. When Deidara blew something up, he meant to do that, there were no 'accidents'. She needed to hide his tracks, so she needed to be smooth with her words.

Suddenly, all the warnings about the Wicked Witch were thrown out of her head. She was interested of what Sakura said. "Guilt?" Her ears perked up. Oblivious that she was already hooked on Sakura's honey-coated words.

_Hook, line and sinker._ Sakura chimed in her head. She saw Tsunade's interested eyes, curiosity got the best of her. Tsunade was itching to hear more of this new information. "The one at fault here was one of Yamanaka's san…_friend_." She emphasized the word. it was going smoothly. Sakura needed to place the blame on someone to get Deidara out of this messy situation.

It piqued up her interest. "_F-friend?_" She spluttered out. It sparked her interest, she needed to know more to feed her curiosity. A friend? Involving Deidara? This was absurd but she wanted to hear more of this friend. It was too late, she threw out the warning signs of the pink-haired student but it was replaced by her hungry curiosity, wanting to absorb the new information from the Wicked Witch.

Sakura nodded as Deidara did a double-take at Sakura, raising a brow, Tsunade didn't noticed though. He heard all of her smooth lies, phrases, comments and even, jokes but his ears never picked up on this was one before. He was utterly confuse and to think he knew her traits but he was wrong. She was full of surprises. The tricks up her sleeve never ran out, if so, she created one. He knew that but this was pristine. "_What?_" Deidara slowly mouthed at Sakura who noticed his silent words and smiled at him. That made Deidara confused than ever.

Tsunade coughed to regain her composure, she arched her back straight. "And who is this friend?" She asked as her orbs met viridian. Her curiosity wasn't done, yet, it craved for more information.

Sakura looked thoughtful for a moment, thinking all the possible suspects, her gears in her mind were working then she brightened up. She found the perfect victim. This guy was a troublemaker like Deidara, he caused a great deal of difficulties, ruining the school's virtuous reputation. His name was engraved in Tsunade's black list, making Tsunade biased against him. Her prejudices would be her advantage and she was going to use it. Importantly, he didn't get along with Deidara, if he were to blame then Tsunade viewed the incident as an act of vengeance. Besides, no one would believe him as the innocent party. It was perfect.

Her corrupted eyes flickered, she curled her lips into a deceptive smile. Cold chills trailed over Deidara's spine, he knew very well what that smile meant. It meant that she figured it out, all the possibilities and the outcomes, she figured it out and he called that smile, her "winning" smirk. Deidara grinned, happily.

"Well?" Tsunade said, impatiently as Deidara leaned towards Sakura's direction.

She opened her mouth. "Abumi Zaku."

Words were powerful, if used it right.

A pregnant silence filled the room. Deidara gaped at her, eyes bulgimg out. She was playing around with fire here, that name was connected to the Sound, that group was infamous for their filthy ways. They started horrible riots, battle royales, deals and bribes. They ambush people in the shadows, they were ready to strike. They don't care about statuses, they were trouble's best friend. They also loved vengeance, that was like their hobby and they have connections which strengthen them more. It was their game, they were good at hiding in their shadows too. Sakura was in deep water right now but she probably knew that already, knowing her.

Tsunade widened her eyes, her eyebrows scrunched up, her neck was flushed. In the back of her mind it was screeching '_of course!' _and _'I should have seen it coming'._ She darkened her eyes, disappointed in herself. It made sense to her but her instincts were grumbling, her instincts were like a second mind to her but she chose to ignore them. She trusted her mind more. "Yamanaka…I-I need to discuss this subject with Haruno…_alone_." Tsunade stammered, almost lost her composure as she coughed.

Deidara couldn't believe his ears. Tsunade was releasing him and she didn't even make the phone call. He widened his eyes as he closed his gaping mouth. He nodded vigorously without uttering a single word. He stood up from his seat as he walked towards to the door, he staggered a bit but he didn't fell. Still, not believing that Tsunade was dismissing him.

He reached to the door, his artistic fingers rest on the shiny door knob as he turned it slowly. Before leaving the Wicked Witch with the school's principal, he looked back, averting his eyes at Tsunade then at Sakura. Deidara sighed, turning his head back then he stepped outside.

He closed the door shut. Deidara looked over his shoulder to see a row of seats against on the wall. He shrugged, he took a seat right beside the door. He was going to wait for Sakura to be finish. Deidara waited for her, it was their routine since he was always in trouble and his sister had enough of it, so she made various of deals with her. He was patiently waiting her outside while she was covering his tracks.

Deidara stretched out his long legs as he slumped in his seat, rubbing his temples. His mind was processing about the episode played out in the office and Sakura's deceitful words. He ran his dexterous fingers through his blonde locks. A sigh escaped from his thin lips.

Sakura was amazing with words, he very well knew that and she was a threat if provoked, he experienced it. Her words heavily impact people, it was given fact. But the way she handled problems, using only words, not fists nor explosives which he preferred to handle setbacks, was flawless and far-fetched. He grew up with violence by his side, fighting his drawbacks and he was used to engaging brawls with his opponents but words? It was dubious to him.

But if it used by Sakura, all of the sudden, words were magic spells. She casted the right spells, making her the Grand Witch but to people's eyes, she was the name they dubbed her, the ol' Wicked Witch who had no mercy to the poor unfortunate souls. They viewed her as the villain in the old fairytales, the ones who ate children, cooked them in their classic pot, the ones with green skin and ugly warts, flying in their brooms and laughing evilly. The ones that the hero needed to slaughter because of their dark hearts and sinister witchcraft. Apparently, that detestable villain represented her.

It was absurd to him.

* * *

"I cannot freaking believe that you used such a cheap move, yeah."

"Hey, at least you're not in trouble anymore."

"How did you even-"

"The usual stuff, coaxing, fake witnesses and seemingly realistic evidence."

He sighed.

"Oh, and a sob story about you and your traitorous friend, Abumi Zaku, to tie all the complications up."

* * *

In his eyes she wasn't that old mean witch that scared children away, she was so much more than that. She used her words differently and her deceitful tricks because of that, it made her feared and untouched. That also made his curiosity sparked up, wanting to know more of her ways, lies and tricks.

He was always in the office and so was Sakura, coaxing the gullible and biased Tsunade who carelessly ignored the warnings about Sakura. The first time she barged in the office uninvited was a strange experience for him. He never thought that his idiotic sister made a deal with the Wicked Witch to get him out of trouble. Then, the second time was surprising, his sister made _another_ deal with her then there was the third, fourth, fifth and so on. Overtime, they were gradually became good acquaintances the he viewed them as friends. Their relationship changed at the seventh time.

The seventh time was horrendous in his eyes because he was fed up of her saving his poor ass, he didn't want help from her, the Wicked Witch. It sickened him on how much he relied on her, he didn't like to be dependant on someone. Deidara bickered with her, he told her that he didn't need her to back his ass up every time he got in trouble and he told angrily her that he was sick of her. Her shoulder were shaking and her head was cast down. He thought she was crying then suddenly, guilt took over his body as he reached out his hand to pat her back.

But he was astonished that she was actually laughing. Her laugh echoed through the hallway as she clutched her stomach. Sakura told him he was a fool and that the only thing that kept her from leaving him was the deals Ino made with her. She then left him in the hallways, he stood there in shock.

That made the artist to realize that Sakura didn't even acknowledge him as a _friend_.

The blonde artists was the only viewed them as friends.

Weeks came, the guilt ate him up because she saved his ass countless of times even though she was there because of the deals. He was still grateful for her to be there then he came into realization that he was in debt to her A beaming light-bulb popped out of his head, a grin plastered on his handsome face. That gave him an idea even if it seemed far-fetched to him, he was going to risk it because he wanted to be her friends whether she liked it or not. He was comfortable and happy when he was with her. He wanted to feel that experience again.

So, he blew up the gym.

In the end, he went to the office, got scolded by the hot-headed principal but there was no sign of the pink hair. The blonde pyromaniac was gravely disappointed. Suddenly, he muted Tsunade's angry yells as his surrounding seemed to darkened like his mood. He thought for sure his plan would had worked. Deidara clenched his fists as his eyes casted down in disappointment, everything around him were dark and suffocating him. The self-proclaimed artist felt empty inside as his soul was ripping apart into tiny pieces.

Deidara bit his lip, he was angry at himself, he ground his teeth. Tsunade was going to suspend him for a week until a pink-haired student kicked open the door with a smirk on her face.

Deidara grinned, ear to ear. His plan worked.

They were friends again, well in his point of view but thankfully, Sakura didn't mind him though.

* * *

She wasn't a witch. Sakura saved him from punishments from the school's, his family's and his father's. Witches didn't saved people. She rescued him from troubles and he was grateful for that. He was forever in debt to her, he didn't mind that though. She tolerated Deidara and that was good enough for him. In the beginning, Deidara was interested in her quirks and tricks but he never expected that he was interested in _her. _Overtime, bit by bit, she wormed herself in her heart, she made a stamp on his beating heart.

He thought that Sakura casted a love spell at him then he realized that Sakura didn't even made one.

Deidara was lovestruck with the Wicked Witch.

The blonde artist was set to win her heart.

Sakura always made his day every time he approached her. She made him smile and grin with her amusing dry humour and somewhat silly antics. Sakura never failed to cover his back. She was by his side even when he was in his darkest times. Her words reassured him when he was angry at himself or to other people. Sakura was understanding, faithful and surprisingly, warm. She was oblivious to the fact that she gave him light and hope which he needed the most. Deidara was comfortable with her and he was one of the few people she tolerated, Deidara loved that.

One time she stated to him that she wasn't a hero nor one of the good guys. Deidara snorted, that statement of hers was illogical.

Sakura viewed herself ugly but Deidara disagreed. She was beautiful with her bright green eyes and her natural pastel pink hair, she just failed to realize of who she was. She needed to open her delightful eyes and see who she _really_ was.

In his opinion, she was a 'bang'.

Unfortunately for him, many people saw that too, she attracted a _handful_ of attentions, they were mostly from male students. (_Especially, male students._ Deidara hissed, venomously) She captured their attention with a firm grip and it didn't seemed that they were going to let go.

He grumbled in distaste.

Deidara was going to have a great deal of rivals.

* * *

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're playing with fire, Sakura, yeah."

"Pssh, like Sound can even touch me."

* * *

Queen Sapphire: So…yeah. Here's chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Wickedly Evil

It was a hell of a morning for Uchiha Sasuke. First, his older brother woke him up with brute force, he pinched his ear, and he continued the painful action until they _(Itachi basically dragged him and he was still pinching his sore ear)_ arrived to their destination, the kitchen where his delicious breakfast resided with his furious mother because he woke up late. Sasuke got scolded by his mother as he ate his breakfast, she pointed out that it already seven-thirty, he was going to be late. He quickly got ready while his brother waited for him in the car. Sasuke heard the car humming softly, it was time to leave.

Second, his older brother kicked him out of the car in the middle of their path to school because the gang he belonged to decided to force Itachi to give them a ride. Then a stampede of fan girls spotted him and pursued him, upon realizing this, he bolted to school. His feet didn't failed him as he made a mad dash to his homeroom in the hallways. Sasuke was in the safe zone, his homeroom.

Lastly the third, his ears picked up an appalling story. He scrunched up his brows. It was outrageous, he couldn't believe it. Abumi Zaku got expelled by the principal for destroying the chemistry lab. Abumi Zaku was with him and Sound yesterday morning, he couldn't have destroy the lab and yet, he was punished. Sasuke came in conclusion that the Sound member was framed for it. Because of this new information, the Sound were perplexed and displeased. It was up to Sasuke, an ally of Sound to solve this mystery, capture the criminals and teach them a lesson.

The attractive male was in the front row and beside to the opened window, the younger Uchiha sat in his assigned seat, trying to calculate the possible criminals. He muted the complains of Naruto and others about their sensei being late, _again_. Sasuke was concentrated in the problem, he pulled out a clean sheet of paper and his mechanical pencil, drawing out all the possibilities and outcomes.

His fingers gripped his mechanical pencil tightly as his brain worked. He jotted down all the possible suspects, enemies of Sound and they were massive. Sasuke decided to cross the names who were least possible suspects, one-by-one. This was serious, Sasuke won't overlooked his paper, he needed to interrogate the names he put down. He scrawled the added people to ensure it and he wrote their motives but they were all educated guesses. The handsome dark-haired boy slumped his desk as he released a sigh.

"This is going to be a _long_ day._" _The younger Uchiha grumbled under his breath while the door slid open with a bunch of late students entered in the classroom, the late students knew that their sensei was always late, so they took advantage of that fact.

His keen eyesight caught a glimpse of pink hair.

Haruno Sakura entered the classroom. She had a chilling aura surrounded her, making her hard to approach. The witch had made her appearance, suddenly, the classroom froze. The classmates were nervous and alarmed, they made shifty glances. Their frightened orbs avoided her piercing gaze as they tensed up. Every muscle of theirs were rigid and yet, they were jittery. She blankly stared at her classmates.

"The witch is here…" One murmured, terror stroked in his voice.

"Ssh, don't speak or you'll be a target…" Another classmate warned, softly but his voice wavered in fear.

Sasuke scoffed. In his opinion, she wasn't a threat because she was all bark but no bite. The Uchiha usually disregard her existence, she was no importance. He highly doubted that she was the criminal, sure, people feared her but the relationship between Sound and her didn't exist at all. It didn't make sense if she was the criminal, it was improbable. Pink wasn't a threatening colour, really. The witch didn't intimidated him.

Sakura strolled towards to the third row, back of the classroom as she pulled out a book to read. Eerie silence filled in the room, no one dared to speak or even blink (Heck, even Naruto was silent.), the witch's presence was overpowering and it sickened him. The dark-haired teenager was disappointed in his classmates, he shook his head, they feared her and they were too petrified to stand up for themselves. It was pathetic, he scorned at them as his eyes drew darts out to the pink-haired villain. The out of the corner of his eye, he saw a person in his row, in the third seat, giving her daggers. It was Kiba, he was snarling and clenching his fists at Sakura who paid no attention to her surroundings.

She was engrossed in her book but she was aware of their piteous fear, Kiba's snarls and Sasuke's glares. Sakura was used to this, she disregard them, the witch didn't want to cause trouble in the morning unless she needed to. She heard Naruto's whimper, he was at her left, sitting in his assigned seat. _I guess the blonde idiot picked up the atmosphere. Huh, his thick skull isn't so thick. _The pink-haired student pondered as she return to her book, flipping the next page, gently. Words from the book quickly registered in her mind as she understood the book more.

Kiba had enough of the silence and _her_. He was tired of people scattering away from her, whispering warnings to each other while she paid no attention to them. It irritated him, horribly. She was foul, despised and vile, what was not to hate her? She looked down on people, viewing as peasants as she reigned as the queen, stepping on their bodies as bridges for her. The witch walked on people and she could careless. That angered him greatly, his vein was pumping, furiously.

The dog-loving male suddenly stood up from his desk, everybody's eyes were focused on him as he stomped to Sakura, his footfalls were thunderous. He slammed his fists on her desk with force but she was unfazed, she flipped a page of her book, still engrossed in her novel. Gasps and gulps were heard, no one ever done that to the witch before. Sasuke inhaled a sharp breath, he slightly widened his orbs. Naruto gulped, anxiously as he flinched at the sound of his fists slamming on her desk. The students in the classroom openly gawked at the scene playing before them.

"I am **_sick_** of your shit, **_Haruno_**!" Kiba roared, slamming his fists again. He bared out his sharp canine-like teeth, he glared at the unfazed female who was still perusing her novel. Her eyes didn't even made contact with his, only her book. His blood was boiling, his anger surged into his veins as he clamped together his teeth. His neck was flushed in rage and his nostrils flared. Kiba plucked the item out of her hands as he chucked it out of the opened window, right beside Sasuke who dodged the flying item effortlessly. "_Freakin_' piece of crap!" Kiba bellowed as Sakura blankly stared at her hands which previously had an engrossing book. Everybody held their breath, preparing for the witch's wrath. The young Uchiha gulped, nervously and trashing all his previous thoughts as he heard a disapproval 'tch' from her.

This was going to end, **_badly_**.

Sakura craned her neck to the criminal who threw her book out of the damn window. Her viridian eyes bored into his appearance. _It's Kiba. _She finally realized who dared to dispose her book. She gazed at his aspects. He had messy brown hair, his dark brown eyes were sharp as hers but he had vertical slit-like pupils, making him look a seething animal. Kiba had distinctive tattooed red fang-like markings on his cheeks and his tanned skin was salivating, she heard that from a group of his squalling fangirls. The dog boy wore a fur-lined jacket with his hood down but he still had the school's uniform under his jacket and he wore he school's uniform pants for males. The pink-haired girl remembered that he was one of the hottest males in the school's top hundreds but right now, he was snarling her like an angry dog without a leash. She wasn't surpassed if his mouth was going to be filled with foam soon.

"Where's your leash, Inuzuka? Tsunade doesn't like animals roaming around freely." Sakura sneered, mockery coated in her voice. Her lips curled up a dark smirk, the people around her had chills creeping up on their backs. Her jest earned a couple chortles from the audience but they were silenced quickly because of Kiba's angry gaze and his canine-like teeth was ready to sink in to Sakura's neck, he wanted to snap her neck like a twig.

Kiba was seeing red, growling and hissing at Sakura. "What the fuck did you say, bitch?!" His voice boomed, thunderously, even the other classes could hear his deafening roar. That earned a few 'yeah's and 'you go, Kiba's but they were muted when Sakura gave them a cold smile, her orbs had a twinkle of amusement. Everybody was gawking at them, it was a battle between the Witch and the Big Bad Wolf. The two players didn't seem to back down, especially, the Big Bad Wolf. He growled as his claws were itching for her head.

"I thought dogs have acute hearing." She added with a small mocking chuckle. Her slick-tongue was ready for any situations plus she was quick-witted, making her advantageous towards her surrounding. Sakura won't back down, villains always lose in fairytales but she wasn't in a fairytale, never had been. Damsel-in-distress wasn't her forte but the big ol' mean villain, now thats her cup of tea. "It seems that you're an abomination of a dog."

Her peanut gallery sniggered, darkly as the other students whimpered, not liking what was going to happen. It seemed that blood was going to shed if this continues.

"Why you-"

"Hey, you guys, calm down," Naruto joined in, trying to tamed their fires, he stood up from his seat, "People don't want to see one of their classmates commit murder and a bloodied corpse on the floor." He stated with his concerned cerulean orbs as he gave them a wary grin. The other students nodded, vigorously, agreeing with the blonde knuckle-head. "Sakura-chan," Naruto cooed her birth name, people around him gasped, no one dared to addressed her real name. "Please forgive Kiba, he didn't… mean to." He ended, a taste of sour hit his tongue though he was an idiot, Naruto knew Kiba since they were tiny toddlers, he knew Kiba meant it.

Sakura raised her brow. The blonde idiot had a pair of sparkling cerulean orbs, always made people comfortable while his reassuring smile made girls' hearts go '_doki doki'_. His sun-kissed skin was perfect with his tattooed whiskers on his cheeks, she never thought one could pull that look off. His blonde hair was slightly darker than Ino's but not as bold as Deidara's. _Seems like blondes are part of 'social circle'_. The pink-haired villainess added in her mind. He was tall and semi-builded like his dog friend, _Pfft, they both remind me a Disney movie, The Fox and the Hound. _She compared them. Namikaze Naruto wore the school uniform, he loosened a couple of buttons of his white sleeve shirt, revealing his ('delicious' added from a batch of his fans.) collarbone, with a bright orange jacket strapped around his waist.

She vaguely remembered that he was one of the (good-looking) popular guys with Kiba._  
_

Sakura noticed that her desk was kind of surrounded my two guys, Naruto and Kiba. The blonde knuckle-head was at her left and Kiba was at her right. _I don't like being surrounded.  
_

Fists of his were clenched, trying to subsided the anger of his, he didn't want trouble and Naruto had a point, his classmates were scared shitless more than ever because he unleashed his untamed anger without any second thoughts. Kiba was one of the happy-go-lucky guys like Naruto but that title probably changed because his behaviour today. The ravishing brown-haired teenager's orbs were cast down then he forced his eyes to make contact with hers.

Resentful dark brown met honed viridian. Her eyes flickered as he gazed at her orbs. Last year, Kiba dubbed her eyes as a pair vomit green eyeballs but his eyes were transfixed at her eyes, he never thought that her eyes were so... mesmerizing. Her orbs were softened for a split second when Naruto spoke up but, immediately they were replaced by a pair of hardened orbs. The witch looked serene for a second, he couldn't believe his eyes, she kinda looked really pretty and if she smiled, whole-heartedly then the name witch didn't suit her anymore… _Augh, yuck, I need to bleach my brain after school. _The dog-lover shook his head, vigorously as a blush slowly crept on his handsome face. His action earned a couple raised brows from the audience and her. "I need to stop taking walks with Akamaru in the night, I seriously need more sleep." He murmured under his breath.

No one heard him but it seemed like Sakura did, she raised her brow as she disregard that statement, not wanting to involve in his life. The empress of wickedness merely replied with a 'tch' as she crossed her legs. Kiba took her actions as a sign of understanding, he sighed as anger was replaced relief, he was going to his assigned seat. Most students in the room released sighs and 'phews', blood wasn't going to splatter today. Sakura was going to forget the heated argument between dog-boy until someone spoke up.

A certain cold-hearted bastard.

"Dobe," Sasuke referred Naruto with one of his preferred insulted names, Naruto growled as he heard him, "That was pathetic." He sneered at the blonde's 'peace treaty'. The bystanders froze as they tensed up. Uchiha Sasuke was involved in the situation, both bad combinations but to be mixed with? That was a death wish and the Wicked Witch was watching like she was one of the audience. Kiba halted his footfalls, he was going to his desk but he stayed to defend his friend who tensed up.

Naruto growled out. "Teme…" The younger Uchiha glared at his rival. "You're not included in this." The happily-go-lucky blonde gritted out, Sasuke was fuelling his anger. They were rivals since… forever, it doesn't matter who started who as long as there was going to be a winner. The two males competed each other in various sports, challenges and fights but never in academics. Naruto needed a miracle if he was set to win him in academics.

"Hn," His orbs were sending daggers at Naruto's thick skull. "I could have done better." Sasuke smirked, making Naruto seething at him.

"Oh yeah?! Teme, I freaking doubt that!"

"Amazing that you know the word 'doubt', done." Sneering at Naruto for his 'new' word added in his dictionary, implying that he was brainless. The tattooed whiskered male picked up his hints, Naruto was snarling and hissing like Kiba when he faced Sakura a few moments ago.

"Teme!"

"Hn." Sasuke added his trademarked word, it annoyed Naruto as he clenched his knuckles, it was ready to strike him down on the ground. Naruto wanted to K.O him like in his fighting games, a K.O'ed Sasuke on the floor looked pretty good to him. It was almost like a Christmas gift, Naruto was going to skip merrily if he done that but the school rules hold him down.

Kiba snarled, joining in to defend his blonde friend. "Seriously, Uchiha, you're not part of this." His anger was gone for a couple minutes when Naruto calmed him down but the cold bastard refuelled it by attacking his childhood friend.

The dark-haired statuesque Uchiha scoffed as he released a 'hn'. "Dog-boy, this is between Naruto and I." He retorted as he curled his lips, he knew that he won this argument. Naruto was always second and he was first, no one can beat him. Sasuke was one of the smartest students in the school, he came home with ninety to hundred percents and not only academics, sports too, he was fit and lean. Uchihas were famous for being best, after all.

A low dangerous rumble emitted from Kiba, "**_Uchiha_**. Shut. The. Fuck. Up." He demanded as he cracked his knuckles and his neck, trying to intimidated the younger Uchiha. Kiba hardened his eyes as Sasuke merely disregard his words.

Their heated argument continued as she muted their voices. Sakura sulked, realizing that her book was toss off the window and she didn't had time to retrieve it because they were in the fifth floor. If she did, a teacher was going caught her and send her to the Tsunade. The witch preferred to seldom visit the principal's office, yesterday she framed Abumi Zaku and discussed it with the hot-headed blonde.

She observed her former-crush. Uchiha Sasuke was infamous in the school with his dashing looks and cold attitude. He was tall, fair-skinned and a pair of breathtaking onyx orbs, he was a walking dream. He had spiky black hair with bangs. _Duck butt_. She chuckled. Anyways, he wore the required uniform, he didn't wore it inappropriately like the two blondes in her mind but his tie had various of pins and needles. Individuals were infatuated by his attractive face and it was a given fact. He even had a school club consist of him. It wasn't a surprise, hell, even the school board knew it. His fangirls fawned over him, pink hearts in their eyes, his presence sweep off their feet. In the past, she was one of his many admirers but she gave up, knowing that her love wasn't even love, so she gave up.

The strangest thing happened.

Everybody got quiet and stopped their actions, even the arguing trio stopped. They were oddly silent, she raised a brow, she was confused. _Why are they suddenly quiet? The hell? Even Namikaze Naruto shut up. I don't understand. _Questions popped in her mind. Their weird behaviour irked her and Sakura usually know what was going to happen in the school. She hated not understanding things, it irritated her, not knowing wasn't one of her traits. _Did someone died? I don't think so. I mean, the three looked pretty healthy and their clothes weren't stained in blood. Was there a corpse? Nope. _Her head was full with queries, she was trying to comprehend what was going on until someone spoke up.

Surprisingly, Kiba spoke to her with widened eyes. "D-did you j-just called him a… a… " He spluttered out as he clutched his stomach and burst out laughing. The dog-lover had tears in his eyes, he couldn't control his laughter. It was too funny, he continued laughing out loud. "Oh my god, it matches his hair perfectly! Ha!" Kiba yelled out loud, he suddenly realized the origin of the name. The laughing brown-haired teenager was gripping at the edge of her desk, trying to steady his balance while laughing his heart out. He pointed at the younger Uchiha, his laughs echoed in the room.

_Ah. _Sakura was so lost in her thoughts that she accidentally called Uchiha Sasuke a… duck butt. _Will_ _'oops' be suffice? _She thought as her orbs stared at a furious Uchiha. It almost seemed like there was steam coming out of his flushed ears. Then their eyes met as Sasuke quickly regained his composure. Sakura noticed he bit his lip while his eyes pierced through her head.

Naruto's orbs stared at Sasuke's hair then to Sakura and then came back to Sasuke's hair. He burst out laughing too, joining in with Kiba, the blonde gripped the edge of her desk like Kiba did. He was laughing so hard that he needed something to balanced his trembling knees. "I c-can't… s-stop laughing!" The dashing blonde wheezed out as Kiba nodded, energetically. Laughters from two handsome males filled in the room, they were dying in laughter.

The rest of the students were stiff, thinking what appropriate gestures they should do in this situation. It wasn't everyday for the Wicked Witch delivered a comical tag for the Uchiha Sasuke while the two happy-go-lucky guys were laughing their asses off. The rest chose to stay quiet, the neutral side or the neither choice but a handful of people were softly chuckling, their shoulders shaking as they tried to cover their fit of giggles. Some of their giggles escaped, fortunately they were faint.

Naruto clutched his stomach. "Oh, please stop, it hurts," There were tears in his eyes, "I can't.." He trailed off as he released another hurts of laughter. Kiba patted his back, nodding with a joyous grin.

Kiba never thought that one of the witch's harsh words made him crack up. He shoved away all the hateful feelings towards of a certain pink-haired girl and enjoyed the rich joke courtesy of the same pink-haired girl. He had a good laugh as he and Naruto went back to their seats, trying to stifle their giggles. That was the joke of the year for them and probably for others when those two open their loud mouth. Sasuke sat down, crossing his arms as he grumbled and glaring at Sakura who sighed, thinking that she need to discipline herself.

"I think I heard sensei."

"Always punctual-late."

Their classmates whispered, softly, discussing their neighbours about their ever-late teacher. They heard the footfalls of him, they were kind of faint but his humming echoed through the hallways. It was him, for sure. Naruto and other people were ready to holler at him about him being late, _again,_ the other students like Sasuke were rolling their eyes and shaking their head, disapprovingly. Sakura was staring at the empty chair which was in front of the classroom with his russet desk and stacks of papers that needed to be finished. Their teacher was lazy to the bone, he rather read his 'erotic literature'.

The door slid open and revealed a rather tall and fit silver-haired man with a white surgical mask, only covering his mouth. He closed his left eye which has a vertical scar running over. His dark almost droopy eyes landed on his students as he let out a sigh. The spiky haired male had a familiar orange book in his hands, his Icha-Icha Paradise, he never left the book's side. The only teacher who always carries his 'erotic literature' everywhere was the notorious Hatake Kakashi and he never was early. He wore a rumpled white sleeve shirt, he unbutton a small amount of buttons as his black tie was loosely hanging around his collar. Kakashi wore dark pants to match off with his upper body but his appearance was messy, he looked like he just woke up.

The lazy teacher was one of the hottest males in the school, she raised her brow at that fact since the teacher rarely showed his true face. Apparently, he was considered handsome. _Well, he is fairly-builded, maybe his muscles done the trick. _Sakura guessed in her head. _  
_

Kakashi held his hand up. "Yo." He greeted them, casually then a chorus of 'Sensei, you're late!' exploded in the classroom.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're late!" Naruto pointed at him as he yelled at him being late.

The gorgeous teacher rubbed his neck as he sauntered towards his messy desk. "Well, there was a cat stuck in a tree and being a hero, I am… " He trailed off while his students groaned, they heard his excuses a thousand times. "Then I helped an old lady cross the street… " Kakashi didn't even looked apologetic.

Kakshi sat down in his seat, he put his feet on his desk as he started reading his book, flipping a page. Kakashi instructed them to study one of their subjects, the class complied but some groaned and some didn't even listened to him. The class finally started.

* * *

The bell rang, the second period was coming up. Students packed up and scurried off to their next class. Naruto groaned, complaining about science class while Kiba agreed with him. Sasuke quietly packed up but before he leave, he gave Sakura one last glare. Everybody was gone, Sakura was slow packing her things up, she didn't mind that. Sakura rather be slow than be trampled by the stampede outside.

Before she step outside of the classroom, a deep husky voice rang in her ears.

"Sakura," Kakashi called out but his eyes were focused on the book. It piqued up her interest as Sakura raised a brow, "I need to see you after school." He stated. Sakura nodded, obediently but she was clueless of what his reason was. She shrugged and fled to her next class.

Now, Kakashi was alone in his classroom, reading his book.

The handsome silver-haired teacher hummed, gleefully as he flipped a page. "Sakura," His eyes landed on the pink-haired girl's empty desk. "Sometimes, you are so cute." Kakashi murmured as his attention went back to his book.

* * *

"Pah! I can't believe the witch said that to Sasuke!"

"Hey, Kiba, her name is Sakura. Not witch."

"Yeah, whatever, Naruto."

"What happened, Inuzuka?"

"Neji? I thought you _'despise'_ our '_mindless ramblings'_."

"He said that? I don't remember him saying that."

"'Cause you were following the witc-I mean _Sakura_ around in the hallways because it was her birthday."

"Reall-"

"Namikaze, shut up. I want to hear what happened between the witch and the younger Uchiha."

"Her name is **_Sakura_**."

"Hush."

"Okay, so Naruto and I were… "

* * *

The day passed, smoothly except people were whispering to each other about the witch and Uchiha Sasuke. News travelled fast in the school because of the two loudmouths named Kiba and Naruto. Students passed around the new information to their friends and their classmates. Hell, even Sound heard it and they tried to stifle their giggles when Sasuke passed by them. The Sound's meeting was terrible, most member of the group were too scared to laugh at his hairstyle but Kabuto, the second-in-command laughed at him, directly and Sasuke was a rank lower than him, so he can't fight against him, it was the rules.

If the Akatsuki heard this, his brother was going to laugh his ass off, mocking his hair. He had enough troubles of his older brother being a member and his friends too.

It was the end of the day, the two Uchiha brothers waited for their ride. They were outside of the gates of the school. Sasuke was thinking a plan, it involved a certain pink-haired girl and revenge for humiliating him. The older Uchiha was waiting, patiently as he stared at his younger brother who noticed his odd behaviour.

"What?"

"Otouto… "

"Yes, Nii-san?"

"I heard an unusual nickname for your… particular haircut."

Groan. "Augh, Haruno."

"… Pfft."

* * *

Queen Sapphire: Don't worry many (male) characters will be introduced.


	4. Chapter 4

Wickedly Evil

Sakura stayed after school. She was waiting for Kakashi-sensei in the teacher's lounge. She stood beside the lazy teacher's pigsty of a desk. Her lips frowned as her eyes peered at his worn out wooden desk, splinters were popping out of the edges of the desk. The umber desk had a heap of things, his intimidating stockpile of paper, books and shabby binders. The pastel pink-haired girl twirled around an unsharpened pencil from his little green cup which resides a couple of pens, black, blue and red. A small ruler was sticking out with felt markers in different colours. Sakura returned the pencil to the cup as she exhaled out a sigh. Once more Kakashi was late, she shook her head.

"What a messy place… " She mumbled as her eyes looked around at the desks of different teachers. They were all neat and organized unlike her homeroom teacher. Heck, even her room was more well-ordered than her teacher's. Her orbs flickered at Gai-sensei's desk, it had a cute bonsai tree and energy bars lounged on the top, some were half-bitten and unwrapped. Saukra scrunched up her nose in disgust, _Ugh, gross. At least put that vile thing in a ziplock bag. _

Her eyebrow twitched as her orbs looked at the science teacher, Orochimaru-sensei's desk. She raised a brow, she half-expected that he had a snake in a cage or something but his desk was spick and span, no clutter and he put his white lab coat over his seat. Then that reminded her that her class was going to have a huge science test in the next few days. Sakura groaned, audibly. Usually the scary snake-like teacher gave huge amounts of time to study for big tests like her class was going to have in the next few days but Naruto and Sasuke ruined the pattern. _Huh, revenge? That's pretty cliche of him. _She pondered as she remembered the vivid _'accident'_ in the science lab. _Chemicals and reptiles don't mix well together. _The memory of Orochimaru-sensei 's enraging golden orbs, his orbs were puncturing into the two males and the class as his pale thin lips formed a chilling smile which rivalled hers. The whole class trembled, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura included, they feared for their life. Chills travelled on her spine, that scene haunted her for a couple nights._  
_

So, the next day after the incident. On the whiteboard, there was the grudge-bearing teacher's handwriting. His neat and elegant cursive writing said about the test and the date of it. She swore that she heard an eerie chuckles from the long-haired teacher.

The witch grumbled, darkly as she rubbed her temples. _School's going to kill me someday, I swear. _She gritted her teeth. Sakura had superb marks in most of her subjects because she listened and worked hard but every time she study in her messy room, her motivation contracts. _No more tests. _Then a diabolical idea popped out of her devious mind. Her lips curled up and her eyes were glinting, mischievously. She was familiar with this old-school plan, steal the cheat sheet of the test and escape. But she frowned, thinking the chances and the results. _Stealing the cheat sheet and escape? Sounds too easy to be true. Wait, I can use the photocopier-no, I don't have the damn keys. _Sakura bit her lip in distaste. She didn't want to study her boring notes and the thick textbook._  
_

Sakura sighed, she was over thinking things, she was cautious of her actions and words. The witch backed down, she cursed at her cautious mind. _Never mind, then. _"Stupid brain… " The villainess groused, her brain was a blessed gift but sometimes, it was a pain in the ass. She really didn't want to get caught because if she did, the two things she hated was going to flood the school, gossip and rumours. She loathed the two things and it left an ugly scar in her heart and her body.

She gave up as a gleam of an object captured the attention of hersAt the corner of her eye, the object was shining and it sparked her curious side. _What the-? _She raised a brow. The object was placed in the opened closet near Kakashi's desk. "Closet?" She questioned to herself as she quietly walked in the closet. The closet was filled with empty boxes, stocks of unwritten paper and cleaning products. It was a small closet and there wasn't even a lightbulb to brighten the room. The room was for extra stuff from the teachers, school supplies were everywhere in the room. "Now, where's that shiny object?" She murmured as she closed the door, hearing a 'click' from the door. The viridian-eyed girl wasn't a fan of unexpected surprises from her back, her blind spot.

Her eyes searched for the object. She glanced at the messy appearance of the room, it was dim but not entirely dark. She can still see because of the small window at the top of the wall. Sakura saw a box full of confiscated things. _Woah, what a massive box. _Weird objects were sticking out of the box, she peered her eyes at the things in the box as she crouched down at almost the height of the box. It was a bunch of inappropriate magazines, stacks of cigarette boxes, ziplock bags of white powder and the usual stuff for troublemaking kids.

_There's Shikamaru's cigarettes,_ she stuffed the cancer-sticks in her pocket._ That foul-mouthed silver-haired dude's odd necklace. _The necklace had a symbol, '_Jashin's' symbol. _She added, she remembered him spouting about his wicked religion and god. The symbol had a circle and an upside-down triangle inside of it. _Stealing things aren't my thing but some of it are useful._ She smirked when she saw a rolled up stack of bills in the box, she snatched necklace was now resting in her pocket along with Shikamaru's smokes and the money.

Sakura was uninterested in the box, shaking her head. But at the corner of her eye, something gleamed, it was the same gleam from the object she tried to attained. Sakura sighed out in relief, finally the object that sparked her interest was found. She stood up as she walked towards the desired object. The object was placed in the shelves which was full of cobwebs and dusts. The object was a bunch of copper keys with a golden key, the keys were attached to a rusty metal wire. Sakura picked up the keys with care as she blew off the cobwebs and dusts.

Her orbs examined the keys. "Huh, keys." She stated, plainly as her interest simmered down. She was disappointed, Sakura was eager finding the object but she found a bunch of measly keys. Her hopes were that the object was an old school trophy, a statue or even a brooch but she ended up with useless keys. She scrunched up her nose in distaste as she clicked her tongue in disappointment.

"Seriously?" Sakura sighed, her eyes were cast down. Still couldn't believe she entered in the messy dim closet then searched for the object that sparked the fire of her curiosity and apparently, the keys were the object(s).

An idea popped out from her mind. "Keys are used for unlocking doors. So, there must be many locked doors, waiting to be unlocked and discover." She grinned, liking the idea as she started to play around with the copper keys. Her hand tossed it up and down but then stopped. "Wait," The keys stopped jingling. "Where are the doors, though?" The intelligent female looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Shh." A deep male voice interrupted her thoughts. She froze.

"But-" Another male voice rang out in her ears as her muscles were rigid.

"I said _'Shh'_."

Her ears picked up voices from the other side of the closet door. Sakura halted her previous actions as she leaned against the door, eavesdropping on the two people. Her lips tightened as she widened her eyes. She held her breath, never encountered in this kind of situation. Her hand stuffed the keys in her pocket where the other 'borrowed' things reside.

_Who are these people? Why are they here, in the teacher's lounge? _She asked herself, if she present herself to them, chaos might ensue but she can't help feeling… intrigued. The curiosity of hers was overwhelming, it wanted to get out but Sakura forced it to be silent. _Aargh, this is so interesting. _Sakura groused, internally. Her ears were all theirs.

"If it wasn't in his desk then it must be here." The first male voice proclaimed, calmly. His voice was rich and smooth, she can tell he can easily make people swoon and follow his commands. "Hmm… where is his desk? Hey, check that desk over there." He ordered the second male. It seemed that the first male was determined for the item he was talking about. It piqued her interest, greatly.

"We should probably go. The school rule book says that 'students will be punish and it might lead to expulsion'. Last time, when we got caught I much preferred Yamato's scary face than his angry face." The second male stated, his voice was kind of… fake but the mention of a name she didn't know of made the guy slightly trembled. His fear of this 'Yamato' person was covered by his 'fake' voice. His voice was slightly irritating to her ears.

"And why do I care about your uncle?" The first voice sounded annoyed of him.

"Because, your grandmother will probably disown you if Yamato hear about your scheme."

"You're here with me, robot." _Are they seriously arguing in the** teacher's lounge?**__  
_

"_You_ forced me into this mess, puppet." _Puppet? Robot? What's up with these nicknames?_

"_Oh_? Do you recall the _day of January third_?" The first male threatened the other male, using a particular day which shut the other male up.

A pregnant silence filled in the room. Sakura was still eavesdropping, wanting to know what happened in that specific day.

"… _Senpai_,"

"Yes?"

"_Don't_… I'll do it." The second male grumbled out in distaste. It seemed that date of the month made him back down.

The first male hummed in approval. "Then move your skinny pale ass and find the cheat sheet." He commanded him to search for their desired item.

_Seriously? Cheat sheet? Too cliche. _She thought. Sakura forgot her devious plans of Orochimaru-sensei's cheat sheet. _Wait, what kind of cheat sheet are they looking for? Don't __tell me… is it Orochimaru-sensei's? _The hidden pink-haired girl gripped the door knob, tightly.

Sakura heard a soft sigh and a small 'hai' from the second one. She heard them shuffling and shifting as they kept on searching for it. They were very determined, especially with the deep husky voice. The other one was forced but he still kept on finding it. Grumbles, mutters and sighs from the second one while the first one was calm and preserved. _Two very interesting characters came in. _Sakura thought as she leaned more on the door.

One sighed. "Senpai, its not here."

"Oh really?" Sakura could hear him smirk. His rich voice was coated with impatience. "If I see that sheet, you are **_dead_**."

"… We're going to be here for a long time, aren't we?"

"Finally catching my drift. Good job, grasshopper." He sneered at his kohai as more shuffling was heard. They were moving desks apart, papers were flying and pencils were rolling away from the mess. Cabinets were opening and closing as the drawers of the desks were creaking open. With all the noise they were making, she was surprised that no one even came to catch them in the act.

_Where's Kakashi-sensei?_

* * *

A certain silver-haired teacher was laying underneath a beautiful cherry-blossom tree. An orange book called "Icha Icha Paradise" was opened and it was placed on his face, covering most of his facial features. His hands were at the back of his head, sleeping like a baby. The petals of the tree were dancing around in the wind as the sunset's rays were slowly disappearing.

His back was against of the tree and his legs were crossed. The silver-haired male was laying on fresh soft grass. It reminded him his bed at home, it was soft and easy to sleep in. He was dozing off into his dreamland where there were no troubles, stress and his dream was featuring a green-eyed pretty girl. The sleeping teacher was humming in tune as he sighed, happily.

He was enjoying his dream. It was relaxing and refreshing. There was something forming underneath his mask, a smile, it was a blissful smile. His closed eyes crinkled as he hummed, merrily. Then suddenly, his eyes snapped open but quickly closed his other one. He scrunched up his eyebrows, confuse of the sudden wake up call. He felt like there was something he forgot to do, it was banging at the side of his head.

_I feel like I forgot something… hmm, oh well. _He disregarded it as his eyes closed and continued his ecstatic fantasy.

* * *

Sakura was a very patient girl. She can tolerate long amounts of time. Waiting patiently was like one of her traits but she might a bit impatient and that will lead to anger. One of her traits too, a favourable one. She was patient but still have the emotion called anger. Testing her patience was like playing with fire with molten lava. She can snap unexpectedly and be calm in the oddest times. But this situation was working on her last nerve.

It was almost thirty minutes. Half an hour. They had been searching for half an hour and no one caught them. "Are you kidding me?" Sakura whispered to herself, harshly. _They lack security. _Sakura thought as her eyebrow twitched in annoyance. The two males were still continuing with their search of the cheat sheet. _They are very determined. Or just stubborn. _She let out a 'tsk'.

"Fuck!" That startled her. The first male hissed out, loudly.

"See? I told you. Nothing." One stated, blandly.

"No, keep searching." He ordered as the other one groaned and whispering curses under his breath.

Sakura was banging her head at the door. She didn't care how loud the noise was. "For fuck's sake…" She moaned out. Wanting to get out of the pigsty of a closet. _These damn people… augh… _She sobbed, internally. _I swear… if they don't find that crap, I'm going to kicked this door open and whoop their skinny asses. _Sakura cursed as she swore the thought like an oath. Then she heard more shuffling and shifting.

"Did you heard something?" The 'fake' voice questioned.

That zipped her lips up, quickly. She didn't utter a word but she could hear her heart beating loudly. She clamped her mouth over with her hand. Her hand of hers reeked tobacco from Shikamaru's smokes, dried blood from that mad silver-sleeked haired guy and the roll of money laced her hand with its odd scent. Sakura scrunched up her nose but her hand was still covering her mouth as she gagged a bit, internally. _What a weird combination of smells. Augh, disgusting._

Eerie silence filled in the room. The two males outside were quiet, waiting for the odd noise that the 'fake' voice guy questioned but their ears picked up nothing. Sakura could hear their eyebrows raised up. There were no weird sounds coming out as the first male realized and sighed.

"You're just paranoid. Get back to work." He stead, firmly. The shuffling and shifting continued as she slumped against the door, sighing in relief.

She banged her head at the door, again as she sobbed internally. _Are you kidding me? These guys won't give up! _She exclaimed as she bit the inside of her cheeks. Her ears picked up more curses and comments from them as her head met the door, banging, again.

_They won't go! _She exclaimed, worriedly. _These guys won't go! They freaking won't! _The desperate girl cried out in her head. She could hear it echoed in her head, reminding her that these males were very determine to find that damn sheet.

"Augh!"

"I told you so-"

"One more from you… and I'll trash that stupid ink set." He threatened.

But Sakura wasn't listening because she was rambling in her mind about them won't go away. She could only hear her thoughts that were laced with panic and uneasiness. Her mind was full of her thoughts, she muted their voices.

"…Senpai."

"That's it. Say goodbye to your-"

"We didn't check that closet, yet."

"Hmm, you're right. I'll go check it."

"Hai."

Heavy footfalls were heard from the outside. They were coming towards to the door where Sakura was having her thoughts sorted out. The pink-haired girl was oblivious to the fact that the first male was coming to the closet, she was too busy. The footfalls were going closer to her hiding place and then it stopped. Then the door knob was twisting.

That got her undivided attention. Sakura did a double-take then her hand grabbed the door knob, tightly , so he won't get in. _Oh no._ Suddenly all of her thoughts disappeared as panic rose from her lungs. Her orbs were widened and her palms were starting to get sweaty. She ground her teeth, she was in trouble. Sakura was thinking. _What to do, what to do? _She let out a silent scream. _Is this karma? Is karma going to whoop my ass right now?! _She wasn't thinking anymore as troubled thoughts ate her mind._  
_

"What's taking so long, senpai?"

"The door knob is… stuck?"

"What's wrong?"

"I can't even twist it open. Door knobs don't get stuck like **_this_** one..."

"Why are you muttering like that?"

"Sai, remember the plan."

"What plan?… _Oh_, **_that_** plan."

Sakura mind was in chaos. Her thoughts were jumbled, her mind was troubled than ever but her ears paid no attention to their conversation as she tried to think a plan to get out in this situation, she was stuck with. Her head was pounding, she cringed. _Augh, thinking too much… _She cursed under her breath.

Suddenly, her mind was clear and her panic state was gone. She kind of made her mind up. Sakura felt a wave of energy surged in her body. Her defiant eyes flickered with a hint of valour and rebellion but it might be stupidity. She shrugged it off, feeling a bit adventurous. _You know what? Fuck it._

The wicked witch kicked open the damn door

* * *

It's short. Sorry, I really need to get this chapter out of the way. You can guess who are those two people are. _(Tests! Tests! Everywhere! Augh…-sobs- the pain is real.)_


End file.
